Seddie Throughout The Seasons
by MagicSeddie
Summary: Each episode holds a story... and Sam must have feelings about each little moment. Random drabble.


**A/N: This'll be season 4 Sam (not her POV though) looking back on season 1 seddie moments. This is just an idea I came up with... enjoy! **

Disclaimer: No. Just no.

_"Hey, you invited the doof!" Sam exclaimed._

_"Sam..." Carly sighed._

_"Aw, man! I didnt know _that_ was gonna be here!" Freddie bellowed bitterly._

_"She. I am a she, Freddie, as in _girl,_" Sam complained fiercely._

Sam remembered the hurt she felt when he had said that, when he wouldn't even refer to her as a girl. She'd often wondered whether he had actually meant that, or whether he said it out of animosity.

***iPilot* *iPilot* *iPilot* *iPilot* *iPilot* *iPilot* *iPilot* *iPilot* *iPilot* **

_"Say yo to the people, Freddie!" Sam smiled, with a teasing glint in her eyes._

_Freddie turned the camera towards himself, "Yo to the people! How ya'll doin' out there-" only to be cut off abruptly._

_"That's enough, Freddie," Sam smirked._

She thought about why she said that. It was a simple fact that he detested he, and her constant jibes would have only made his hatred for her grow stronger.

***iWant More Viewers* *iWant More Viewers* *iWant More Viewers* **

_Sam laid her head on his shoulder, and sluggishly closed her eyes. He felt her golden ringlets, and stared at her awkwardly. Then, he lightly shook her. She looked up, shook her head slightly, and moved away._

Why hadn't she stayed there? She could have glared at him intensely, closed her eyes, and nestled in closer. Sam wasn't that brave though... any early feelings she may have had, she would've coated over with a substantial layer of abuse.

***iDream of Dance* *iDream of Dance* *iDream of Dance* *iDream of Dance* **

_Carly tried to come up with an idea, "When it comes to the part when Jake was supposed to sing, we'll just improvise and talk about something funny."_

_"Like Freddie´s haircut," Sam stated._

_"I heard that!" Freddie complained noisily. His face turned slightly sour._

_Sam replied to him in a sing-songy voice, "You were supposed to!"_

She had never been able to help herself. Most emotions she'd ever had, were intensified. Hunger, tiredness, happiness, mischievousness... love. It was something she could usually control if she wanted to (although she never wanted to control hunger and her sleepiness), although sometimes she couldn't.

***iLike Jake* *iLike Jake* *iLike Jake* *iLike Jake* *iLike Jake* **

_"Anti-tick lotion?" Sam asked, and she grinned mockingly._

_"It's precautionary!" Freddie exclaimed._

Sam wondered what his mother had put him through all his life. She had never let him do much, and she often got in the way of his life. In a way, Sam thought, Freddie had to thank Sam. Without her preparing him for the world, he'd still be clueless of the future.

***iWanna Stay With Spencer* *iWanna Stay With Spencer* *iWanna Stay With Spencer* **

_Carly's eyes followed the conceited Tasha as she sweeped away, "She irks me!"._

_"I wanna do bad things to that chick!" Sam grumbled wickedly, as unhealthy thoughts entered her head._

_Freddie, who was still sitting in a grocery cart, agreed with Sam, and cried out enthusiastically, "You should!"._

_"I will!" Sam said, and an idea came into mind._

_Freddie smiled, pleased that Sam was going to do something he had told her to do. "Cool. What are we gonna-"_

_Sam grabbed the cart, and viciously pushed it away towards Tasha._

_"Woah, woah, what are you doing? I didn't mean me! Look out!" Freddie screamed as he flew down the hallway._

_Carly and Sam stared after him, and both flinched slightly. Then, they stepped back slowly, and walked away._

Freddie had never backed Sam up on much, and remembering him saying that gave her a content feeling. But, when she was younger, an opportunity to hurt Freddie was too satisfying to miss. Whenever there was even a second that would suggest Sam liked him more than she let on, she had to turn it around, and show that the only feeling that she held for him was pure hate.

***iNevel* *iNevel* *iNevel* *iNevel* *iNevel* *iNevel* *iNevel* *iNevel* **

_"All right, let me establish a crostic-plex transmission between my laptop and my camera," Freddie babbled._

_Sam waved her hands like a fan, and teased, "Wow, a tech-talkin' witch boy. Look out ladies!"._

Sometimes Freddie could be too easy a target; for example, when he was dressed up as a witch and started talking about cameras. It wasn't just a hobby for him though. Sam saw it as technology was his life. He lived, ate, and breathed it. It was his escape from reality, just as food was for her.

***iScream on Halloween* *iScream on Halloween* *iScream on Halloween* **

_"Must you always attack me with words?" Freddie asked rhetorically. He only had himself to blame for the witty insult that came after._

_Sam replied quickly, "You want me to use rocks?"_

She'd always been more gifted than Freddie when it came to insults, and almost always won their bets. It was something she was naturally born with, and perfected every day. Therefore, making Freddie feel inferior to her was something she thoroughly enjoyed.

***iSpy a Mean Teacher* *iSpy a Mean Teacher* *iSpy a Mean Teacher* **

_Carly smiled, and asked eagerly, "Have you kissed her yet?"_

_"Maybe. A little." Freddie answered slowly._

_Sam was shocked. Who'd want to kiss him? "No way! Did she puke?" she asked, in the same way as Carly._

Sam's mind froze. That meant... either he'd lied about kissing Valerie, or he'd just wanted to kiss her.

No, no, that was just Freddie lying to make himself look cooler, to show he was that pathetic nerd that everyone used to think he was...

***iWill Date Freddie* *iWill Date Freddie* *iWill Date Freddie* **

_Freddie's eyes lit up, and he spoke with total facination in his voice, "Most downloaded image. Fastest computer processor."_

_"Most boring words ever," Sam's eyebrows hitched up, and she rolled her turquoise eyes._

Sam was never the one for finding out about technology, although she knew some things about it. Freddie, on the other hand, was obsessed with it. Well, that and Carly. Maybe though, just maybe, his obsession with the sweet brunette was fading, and a new obsession with a pulchritudinous blonde was beginning...

***iWant a World Record* *iWant a World Record* *iWant a World Record* **

_Sam blinked, and then smiled in admiration, "Wow Freddie, I like seeing you all feisty."_

_"That's the Freddie Way," he smiled back._

It was true; Sam loved when Freddie showed a different side to him. A side that no one had explored, not even himself... she thought he had the most astonishing, labyrinthine personality. Astonishing, because there was so much more to him than people expected, he wasn't a one sided person. Labyrinthine, because he had different parts that no one knew about, he was so much more complex than he was given credit for.

***iRue the Day* *iRue the Day* *iRue the Day* *iRue the Day* *iRue the Day* **

_Carly fell on the couch, upset. Sam and Freddie stood extremely close to one another..._

She cherished the times they were so closed that their bodies met. When their skin touched, she felt a spark of electricity. Now they touched so much that she stopped feeling it, and only when they weren't touching did she feel somehting. Like something was missing.

***iPromise Not toTell* *iPromise Not toTell* *iPromise Not toTell* **

_The three of them were looking through ideas for iCarly. None of them had stood out... then Carly gently picked up a show idea card, and read it._

_"Carly and Sam roll Freddie in bread crumbs then bake him at 350 degrees?" she asked, bluntly._

_Freddie stared at Sam in shock. He didn't think she'd write something like that..._

_"Just 'til he's golden brown!" Sam yelled, defensively._

She'd never hurt Freddie too much. Burning him wasn't an idea she'd allow; she couldn't hurt her best friend too much, even if he was a 'nub'.

***iAm Your Biggest Fan* *iAm Your Biggest Fan* *iAm Your Biggest Fan* **

_She stared at the money in her hand, and smiled calmly. "And now that I have 40 bucks ..." her voice trailed off, as she handed Freddie $5, "You're a nerd."_

_Freddie smiled as he took the money out of her delicate palm. "Thank you," he said._

_Sam continued to hand him her money. "Your breath smells like dead feet," she insulted._

_"Sure."_

_"No girl will ever want you."_

_"Noted."_

_"I don't like your pants."_

_"Fair enough."_

_"If you were a country, you'd be El Salvadork."_

_"Clever."_

_"Did I make fun of your butt yet?"_

_"Nope."_

_"It's oddly shaped."_

_"Keep going."_

_"So's your head."_

_"Awesome!"_

She loved to tease the boy. Without Freddie, she'd be depressed. If she thought about it, Freddie was her entire life.

***iHeart Art* *iHeart Art* *iHeart Art* *iHeart Art* *iHeart Art* *iHeart Art* **

_Freddie and Jonah were friends before Carly had caught Jonah's eye... He didn't ask Carly out though, he asked Sam. And as soon as he and Sam got together... Freddie resented Jonah._

Sam had often wondered why Freddie had been incredibly friendly toward Jonah before they were dating, but not after. Was Freddie... jealous? Surely not...?

***iHate Sam's Boyfriend* *iHate Sam's Boyfriend* *iHate Sam's Boyfriend***

_"I wouldn't eat baby chicks..." Sam started, but she stopped when she noticed the knowing stares she was receiving from her friends, "...raw..."_

That was who Sam was. She was pugnacious, impertinent, and petulant... but that's what made her so enthralling. So... captivating. So... extraordinary.

***iHatch Chicks* *iHatch Chicks* *iHatch Chicks* *iHatch Chicks* **

_"Guess what else I got?" Sam prompted them to ask her._

_Freddie saw that as the perfect time to make a move, "Pimples on your butt?"._

_Sam glared at him, callously. Freddie hopped up instantly, and whizzed out of the studio._

_Sam watched him run out through squinted eyes, and murmured, "He was smart to run."_

She thought it was funny when someone stood up to her, but when they teased her for no reason, she became infuriated. No one dared to speak to a Puckett like that, and whoever did, was considerably courageous.

***iDon't Want to Fight* *iDon't Want to Fight* *iDon't Want to Fight* **

_"I like grilled cheese sandwiches with tomatoes," Carly said._

_Sam directed her words at her personal chef, "Make that two, Sonia."_

_"Yes, Miss Sam!" Sonia obeyed politely._

_Freddie smiled hopefully at Sam, "I like grilled cheese sandwiches with tomatoes."_

_Sam looked at Freddie with an evil glint in her eyes, and replied, "Tough nubs!"._

_Freddie's hopeful smile deflated hastily._

A personal chef was something Sam enjoyed to have around. It would feed her anytime she wanted, practically do whatever she said. However, what Sam really believed was immeasurably better, was her friendship with Carly and Freddie. Her teasing got on his nerves, but it was their way of communicating.

***iPromote Techfoots* *iPromote Techfoots* *iPromote Techfoots* **

_The two bickering sidekicks sneaked quietly into the room. Sam's scintillating, aqua eyes enlarged in astonishment._

_"Dude, this is the principal's office!" Sam spat through gritted teeth._

_Freddie smirked smugly, "I know! I'm so bad. Look what I did!", and pulled up the blinds to reveal spray-painted letters._

_Sam's eyes trailed across the window, as she read aloud, "Freddie says: Principal Franklin-"_

_Freddie joined in with her, a pleased expression on his face, "-sucks eggs!"._

_"Ha ha!" Freddie beamed._

_Sam nodded her head, and spoke in a tone full of admiration, "Impressive, that might get you triple detention!"_

_Freddie smirked yet again, "Yep! When Principal Franklin sees that, you better believe he's gonna-" but he was cut off my the sound of sloshing water against the window, as the couple saw Freddie's attempt of being placed in detention being washed away._

That boy would do anything to prove himself to others, even if it meant getting in trouble. Sam liked the fact that he always tried, and never gave up... well, most of the time.

***iGotDetention* *iGotDetention* *iGotDetention* *iGotDetention* *iGotDetention***

_Spencer turned to look at Freddie, "Do you know what it's like to be harassed every day by some kid?"._

_Freddie moved his head to look directly at Sam, and she grinned at him._

It wasn't something she thought she could help. There was... something... that made her feel different when she was around that boy. She didn't know what it was back then, but she did now. Her violence was one way of covering up her feelings.

***iStakeOut* *iStakeOut* *iStakeOut* *iStakeOut* *iStakeOut* **

_Sam looked at the hyper boy before her, and answered flirtily, "I love you."_

_Freddie groaned in chagrin. Sam muttered angrily, "Oh, get over it! You were unloved before and you're unloved now. Nothing's changed."_

He loved Carly back then, and would've kissed her picture every night. In that moment, Sam wished that he thought the text was from her at first, instead of the girl who held his heart.

***iMightSwitchSchools* *iMightSwitchSchools* *iMightSwitchSchools* **

_Sam's voice shot up defensively, "I can read a book!"._

_"Name three books you've read," Freddie demanded._

_Sam stepped closer, and moved her head forwards so much they were practically nose to nose, "Boogie Bear, Boogie Bear Two, and Boogie Bear Three: The Return of Boogie Bear."_

Maybe Freddie was looking for a more intelligent girl, a girl who swatted over books, and knew every tiny detail of everything that there was to know. Sam wasn't _that girl_, but she _was_ a girl who wanted him to know her so much more than he did.

***iFence* *iFence* *iFence* *iFence* *iFence* *iFence* *iFence* **

_"You're fired."_

_Carly and Freddie yelled at the same time, "What?" Without Sam, the iCarly was over. To them, the show would be nothing._

_Carly protested, "You can't fire Sam!"_

_Sam finally spoke. She didn't care if she was fired. The show was stupid anyway, completely and utterly pointless. "Whoa, whoa. If I'm fired, do I still get paid for the whole week?"_

_"Yes," Brad nodded his head._

_Sam chewed on her ribs, and started walking. "Later."_

It wasn't her fault. She was who she was. If they were looking for someone perfect, they could keep searching, because the definitely weren't looking for Sam. At least Sam knew in that moment her friends cared about her.

***iCarly Saves TV* *iCarly Saves TV* *iCarly Saves TV* *iCarly Saves TV* **

_Shannon batted her eyelashes, and stared into space. "I think Freddie's cute and smart..."_

_"Okay, what did you eat for breakfast? A big bowl of crazy flakes?" Sam asked. The Rueben walked along... which made her roll her eyes._

Sam was a skilled liar. She knew she was jealous, enormously so. She was jealous of the fact that some random girl could walk along and think that Freddie was hers to take. Freddie was Sam's. SAM'S. Point given that he may not have been dating her... but he was hers, in Sam's mind.

***iWin a Date* *iWin a Date* *iWin a Date* *iWin a Date* *iWin a Date* **

_"Why do you have a bowling ball?" Freddie looked at Sam in disbelief._

Her Freddie. Always wondering... and that was just the way she liked him.

***iHave a Lovesick Teacher* *iHave a Lovesick Teacher* *iHave a Lovesick Teacher***

**A/N: That was just a random drabble. I don't mind if you don't like it, because I don't particularly like it. The writing is lame, and it's not even a real story. Oh well.**


End file.
